Stay Over For Dinner
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Kate's sister sees her with Tommy, and asks the guy over for dinner with the Bishops


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Stay Over for Dinner_**

It was well past the sunset. The skies were dark, with not a single star shining above New York City. A certain speedster was dashing through the streets, carrying in his arms the teammate he more or less kidnapped, all for one end - bringing her home.

"-on't even- think... that. Oh." Was what Kate had to say once they finally came to a stop. Tommy offered to take her home, seeing how they were done super-heroing for the day, but she never really got the chance to refuse.  
There they were, standing by her house, and- still in costume. Lovely.

"You are _welcome_." Tommy grinned and pulled his goggles up to his forehead. He then rested his fists on his hips and looked quite smug.

"I don't recall thanking you." Kate retorted and shook her head. "It's not my idea of a _good_ idea to go back home in uniform."

Tommy waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, pshaw. If Bill's mom doesn't throw a fit anymore-"

"Billy's mom _knows_, Tommy." Kate countered. "_My_ family, on the other hand...!"

Kate froze. Tommy had to blink at the sudden terrified look on her face before he followed her gaze, and looked behind him. There was a young woman standing there, dressed in sports clothes and obviously back from jogging. She looked like an older version of Kate, and when it clicked, Tommy couldn't keep the grin off his face.  
Riiiiiight. Kate had a _siiiiisssteeeeerrr_~

"It _is_ you, Kate!" Suzan exclaimed, her eyes moving from one teen to the other. The look on her face quickly moved from pleased surprised to shock when she acknowledged their outfits.  
"...is that that 'cosplay' think you said your friends were into?"

"Ah, wrong twin." Tommy protested instantly, making Kate sign.

"It's... yes, it's cosplay." The archer snickered nervously before she regained her composure.  
"Let me introduce you two. This is my friend, Tommy-"

"Howdy~"

"Tommy, this is my _married_ sister-" Kate hissed softly at the look Tommy had in his eyes, one she knew well by then. "Suzan."

Aforementioned married sister laughed softly. "Lighten up a bit, Kate, it's just harmless flirting."

"I've been telling her that for ages!" Tommy replied coyly. Suzan grinned back.

"I'm sure you have." She hummed before looking the two teens over again.  
"Say, I don't suppose you two had dinner yet, did you?" The older sister asked before quite naturally wrapping her arms around one of Tommy's. "I bet you didn't. Come in, my husband's making Chinese, he's good at it."

"Suzan, Tommy should go soon-" Kate interjected. She seemed uncomfortable at the prospect of introducing Tommy to her family, but somehow, the speedster got the feeling it had more to do with the family than him. It was because of this that he felt reluctant to leave her, and offered her sister his best dashing grin.

"Eh, it's ok so long as I call them. Chinese sounds great, I hope he makes it spicy!"

"Then it's settled!" Suzan chirped happily and dragged Tommy towards the house.  
"It might take a while, though, so we can all clean up and change. I _can't_ imagine those outfits are comfortable."

"Yeah, wrong twin, did I not mention that? Kate? Kate, tell her she got the wrong twin."

Kate stared at the two with something not unlike dread. She tightened her hold over her bow, took a deep breath, and finally followed.

–

The father of the house was away on business, but Tommy wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. He did his best to play house just the same, going at a low pace and partaking in small-talk with Kate's sister and brother-in-law. They were like less righteous versions of Kate, he thought, which actually stood to reason why he got along with them so well. Of course, it could've all been part of an act on their part, too, he knew, but didn't let it bother him. He wasn't there to be upset - he was there to show that Kate's friends weren't utter douches (even if they 'cosplayed').  
It seemed to work for the most part, if he was reading the mood right, even if the socio-economic differences made for some awkward silences, ones that Kate, bless her, shot down as skillfully as she would sitting rubber ducks.  
Tommy was, to say the least, grateful for that.

At one point nature called, though, and after receiving the elaborate instructions of how to reach the restrooms ("...just draw me a map") he left the three family members alone.

Kate honestly wasn't sure if to be relieved or nervous about that, either, especially when her sister kept staring at her for a long moment.

"If you want to say something-"

"Just-" Suzan began before exchanging a look with her husband. She shrugged lightly before turning to Kate again.  
"Well, when I saw you two dressed up like that, I thought it was cute, at first. But then..."

She glanced at the hallway Tommy disappeared into before hunching her shoulders.

"Then I thought I knew you were into charity, but even for you, _that_ was going too far."

Kate gripped onto her utensils so tightly she was sure they'd bend. The piece of food she swallowed threatened to get stuck in her throat, and she couldn't believe Suzan said that about Tommy. Before she could swallow and talk again, Suzan offered her an apologetic smile.

"He's a good guy, though. I can see why you like him."

The pressure in Kate's chest eased, and she stared at her sister with rather obvious disbelief, and more than a touch of relief.  
Only then something clicked into place, and it all exploded into panic.

"Wait, when you said '_like_'-"

"Hey, it was easier to get to than you said." Tommy stated when he came back, and blinked at the scene that greeted him. Suzan and her husband were smiling rather smugly at him while Kate's face was a mixture of white and red. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Do I _want_ to kn-"

"_No_." Kate informed strictly, and so Tommy left it at that, even if he was _dying_ to know what those infuriating, knowing smiles the older couple kept offering him meant.


End file.
